Devil on my Shoulder
by BunnyEars89
Summary: Brie is with Bryan, but the Straight Edge Superstar thinks he can change that. Rated M for sex. Not slash!
1. Back to December

I do not own the WWE universe. This is going to be a relatively short fic. Hope you guys like it!

**CHAPTER ONE: **BACK TO DECEMBER

December 26, 2010

New York City, New York

The crisp wind rouged my cheeks and whipped my scarf around my shoulders. He looked down at his boots as the fierce breeze reddened his ears. I could feel the sadness coming off of him, rolling off his strong shoulders and flowing over my heart.

"I'm sorry." I yelled into the gale around us, trying to be heard over the ferry engine.

"No, you're not." He said, looking up with shining eyes. I knew how this would hurt him, but I had to do it. And that hurt me too.

"I never meant to hurt you. You're the sweetest man I've ever known." I felt my own eyes filling with tears. "Please, don't hate me." My voice cracked on 'please'. I reached for his face with a mitted hand. He pushed it away.

"Stay away from me. I never want to see you again!"

I started crying. He grabbed me around the waist with one of his arms and held my face with the other. He gave me a desperate sloppy kiss. The kind of kiss that had made me fall in love with him. I tried to enjoy it, because I knew it was the last one, but I couldn't stop crying. He brought his other hand to my face, pulling away. 'Yeah, that was the last one,' I thought, crying even harder.

"I never want to see you again."

His clear blue eyes told me he was telling the truth. The tears falling down his cheeks told me that it wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what I wanted either.

"Bryan," I whispered, trying to put my arms around his waist but he pulled away. He kissed my cheek one last time and headed for the ramp to the dock. I collapsed onto the railing of the boat crying, feeling a familiar roil in my stomach. I threw up over the side of the boat, but it didn't surprise me.

I was pregnant.

A/N: When will Punk show up! No one knows! (but probably next chapter)


	2. Electric Feel

I hope you guys are paying attention to dates here, cause we're about to go BACK IN TIME! *mad scientist laughter* *thunder* (In fact, we're going to do a lot of time jumping in this fic.)

I don't own the WWE universe. Here's Chapter two, folks. Enjoy and REVIEW!

**CHAPTER TWO:** ELECTRIC FEEL

September 14, 2010

Cincinnati, Ohio

I was tired. It was almost 2AM and Bryan wasn't done saying goodbye to everyone yet. I sat in the empty locker room waiting with Bryan's bag, picking at my nails. I looked in the mirror across from my seat on a catering table. I looked nice in my skirt, wedge heels and tank top, but I felt like crap. The circles under my light blue eyes were getting progressively darker and my hair was a mess. I wanted to just go back to the hotel and sleep, but I didn't know the way back.

The door opened, and I sighed in relief; then frowned. It wasn't Bryan. It was CM Punk.

"Hey, Bryan's girl, right?" He said, smiling at me. I'd seen him before, and he'd seen me too. Mostly he had seen my ass and chest, but we did catch eyes every once in a while. I kept my straight face and nodded. "I'm Punk."

He pulled a gym bag out from under one of the lockers then sat down, starting to take off his boots. "And your name is?"

"Brie… Like the cheese." I played with my necklace. He made me nervous, like a bunny when a fox comes around. He put his boots away and pulled out some running shoes.

"Brie like the cheese; are you cheesy Brie?" He asked smiling, looking in my eyes. I laughed genuinely. He laughed too. "See, we're getting to know each other." He was lucky I liked puns, or else I would have gone on giving him the cold shoulder.

He finished putting on his shoes and looked up at me again. "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"Waiting for Bryan."

"He's in a meeting with the boss. He won't be done for a while." He said, furrowing his brow. He saw my reaction and walked over to me. "Do you want a ride to the hotel? My rental car is outside. C'mon, I'll drive you."

He wasn't really asking, he was telling me, but I wasn't gonna say no. I nodded and grabbed Bryan's bag. I texted him; _Getting a ride to the hotel. I have your bag. See you when you're done. XOXO._

I followed close behind Punk. My number one fear was being lost in an unfamiliar city, and that was just NOT going to happen to me tonight. I didn't care how creepy Punk was.

His rental was a really nice sports car. I held my skirt to my legs climbing into the tiny car. There was barely enough room for our shoulders. I nearly jumped when he reached for the transmission because I thought he was going for my thigh. I giggled in relief when I realized my mistake. He looked at me with a quizzical expression. I just shook my head and tried to relax. I didn't want him to think I was a spaz. "FUCK!" I yelled.

"Oh my God, what!" Punk said startled.

"I don't have a room key. I surprised Bryan by showing up earlier today and we didn't get a second key." I hated being locked out.

"It's cool. You can relax in my room until Bryan gets back." He said, regaining his calm demeanor; the one that made me so nervous. When he had been startled he seemed more like a person and less like… I don't know, CM Punk. I started playing with my necklace.

He turned on the radio and a MGMT bass line flooded the car, covering up my booming heartbeat.

I checked my phone. No reply from Bryan yet.

_I'll be chilling in Punk's room at the hotel. See you soon. XOXO._

Punk's room was bigger than Bryan's. It had a living room area and a bedroom area. It also had a two person soaking tub in the bathroom. 'Next hotel,' I thought. I would have loved to relax in a bubble bath with Bryan. Then my thoughts started making me blush. Punk noticed.

"Nice tub, huh?" He asked, smiling like a Cheshire cat, blocking the doorway. I nodded.

"I'm tired."

"Bed's out there," he said, motioning slightly with his head.

"I'll take the couch," I said bashfully, gripping Bryan's bag.

"Don't be silly. Lie down and watch some TV. I have to take a shower anyway." He said taking off his shirt. I'd seen him shirtless plenty of times, but this was different. This time my pulse quickened. He walked past me into the bathroom, brushing his shoulder against mine. "Is that you?" He said suddenly.

"What?" I breathed. I felt insanely underdressed at that moment, almost like I was naked, maybe that was because of the look he was giving me.

"That amazing scent. Is that you?" He asked, approaching me. Standing just inches away; he lowered his face to my neck taking in a deep breath. He gently put his hands on my waist, breathing me in some more. I let my head fall back. My heart pounded. I felt his warm breath on my exposed neck as he breathed out.

"What is that smell?"

"Miss Dior Cherie." I whispered, remembering where I was, who I was with. 'You damn rabbit,' I told myself, 'you don't just let the fox eat you.'

"It's delicious." He said, pulling away. "Now, out. I have to shower. And at least try the bed, will you Brie? It's incredible." He asked, smiling far more than what was appropriate. I nodded.

Punk was right. The bed was incredible. I surfed the channels on the huge television looking for something good. I hadn't fed my brain all day. I settled on a NatGeo documentary about volcanoes. Geology and I had a thing once, but by then we were just friends.

I debated on pulling back the sheets or not. Then I figured it would be the nice thing to do. I turned down the bed and slipped off my shoes. I propped up the pillows and I climbed back up on the tall bed, pulling the sheets over my mostly exposed legs. I instantly felt better. Then the bathroom door opened.

Punk walked out in a towel. I honed in on the TV screen.

"Volcanoes… I should have guessed you were a nerd like Bryan." He observed. It made me feel exponentially better hearing him mention Bryan. He wasn't going to just pretend like I was available. "You turned down the bed. That was nice of you."

I nodded, watching him trying to crack his back. It wasn't working. All the muscles were knitted and knotted. I couldn't just sit there and watch him. I was a professional masseuse. It was painful for me to see others in pain. That was why I had a hard time watching wrestling matches, especially when Bryan was wrestling. It just hurt, and it was weird to watch him hurt other people. It wasn't like him at all, but it was what he did and I supported him.

"Come here." I said to Punk, patting the bed in front of me.

It didn't take him a second to get to me. I put my hands to work on his middle back first, working up. He moaned and sighed in ways that made me shiver. I was never unprofessional like this, except with Bryan. Every noise he made during that first massage was electric to me. But Punk was different. I felt like he was trying to get a reaction from me.

"Are you from heaven?" He asked in a monotone, focusing on my hands and how they made him feel. I actually smiled.

"No. I'm from Earth."

"Are you sure? You smell incredible, you have magic hands and you have a smoking hot body." He groaned. I paused. My heart was pounding again. "Sorry, that was probably going too far. Please, continue."

I let out a shaky breath and continued to work.

"You're a professional, aren't you? You do this for a living." He said, sounding sure.

"Yes, I am." I said, kneeling now to reach his shoulders and neck, my untied hair brushing his skin. Usually I had my hair tied back. This kind of touching was intimate enough.

I was surprised by how tense he was. He seemed so relaxed all the time. Maybe… He was lonely. 'No,' I told myself, 'don't think about him like that.'

Soon enough I was finishing up the massage by rubbing his scalp. His head had fallen back so far that it was almost resting on my breasts. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was drooling. I smiled at the thought. 'CM Punk drooling. Putty in my hands.' Then he grabbed me by the forearm, pulling me into his lap that was only covered by a towel. I was furious until I saw his face. It was so… Sad.

"Punk?" I whispered. Then he leaned down, his lips crashing into mine. His lip ring slightly cooler than his soft lips. He grabbed a handful of my hair, bending my head back so he could kiss and nip my neck. I didn't know what to do. It felt so good, but I wasn't with him, and my head was clouded with lust. The first time I caught Punk checking me out, my stomach exploded in butterflies. He was intimidating and unpredictable; a bad boy. Of course I was in love with Bryan, but that didn't change my chemistry with Punk.

He came back to my mouth, moving his hand under my shirt, teasing my nipples to a peak. I squirmed under his touch, feeling the need for more. He licked the inside of my lip and I moaned. He reached down to my thigh, sliding his hand up and down. Then he gripped the elastic of my panties and I froze.

"No, Punk, no. I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have gone this far." I was relieved to feel his grip loosen and his hand slide away. I opened my eyes even though I didn't want to see his face at that moment.

"I understand. Bryan's my friend… I have so few. Just don't mention this to him, please?" He pleaded, his brown eyes their softest yet. I couldn't imagine telling Bryan. Lord knew what he was capable of doing to Punk outside of the ring. It never occurred to me that he could be violent without kayfabe until just then. I nodded.

"That's for the best."

By the time Bryan came to get me, I had dozed off in Punk's bed. Bryan thought nothing of it, carrying me and his bag to our room.

"I love you." I mumbled as he laid me down in our bed.

"I love you too." He said sweetly, before walking into the bathroom.

"You shouldn't."

A/N: Please review.


	3. Closer

I do not own the WWE universe. Please review.

**CHAPTER THREE:** CLOSER

May 17, 2010

Toronto, Canada

It was the first show Bryan had taken me to and I could tell he was nervous. It made my heart soar. He liked me so damn much. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Brie, you'll be in the front row, so keep a sharp eye. You never know what's going to happen. The girl you're sitting with is Tammy. She's shy like you." He said as he led me to the backstage exit. I smiled at his back and squeezed his hand. He was so nervous. Before he handed me off to the security guard he took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. Then I was whisked away by the security guard. The show was starting any minute.

"Brie!" He said as I ran backstage.

"Oh my God! That was thrilling!" I said, throwing my arms around him back stage. All of the other wrestlers looked at me and I blushed at them over my sweat-slick boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'll get my things and we'll go." He said quietly, just to me. I smiled, but continuing to blush. I never liked attention that much and all the shirtless men in the locker room were looking at me. Maybe it was because of my dress. I instantly felt naked. But soon enough Bryan was dragging me out to the rental car. I could barely keep up in my heels.

We jumped into the car and started making out like teenagers. It wasn't enough for Bryan. He pulled me from my seat into his lap.

"So, what next?" I asked between kisses. "The movies? … Coffee?"

"No," he said, grabbing the back of my neck possessively. "We're going back to the hotel."

I gasped as he pushed me back into my seat. Not even bothering to buckle up, he put the car in reverse. I smiled wickedly. I loved it when he got like this. I buckled up and started flipping through radio stations. I stopped when I heard one of Bryan's favorite artists; Nine Inch Nails.

Bryan reached over and squeezed my thigh, tugged at my hair, pulled on the strap of my dress. He didn't stop touching me the whole way back to the hotel. We finally got back to his room and burst through the door as he kissed me fiercely. We were headed for the bed when my stiletto got caught on the carpet in the hallway. He simply picked me up and took me to the bed. I giggled, but Bryan was completely focused.

He threw me onto the bed on my stomach. I was confused, trying to sit up when Bryan pushed me back down. I gasped again. He was never this rough before. I started to worry then remembered Bryan wasn't like other guys I had dated. He would listen to me if I said 'stop'. So I started to go with it. 'Play along,' I thought.

"You want it bad, huh?" I purred as Bryan nearly ripped the zipper off my dress.

"What do you expect when you wear a dress like this?" He said, pulling the straps from my shoulders and sliding it down my body. "I knew you weren't wearing a bra. I could see your nipples right through this thing." He whispered in my ear. My heart hammered in my chest.

"So you want it _really_ bad." I purred, smiling defiantly.

"What do you expect with an ass like this?" He said, grabbing my backside roughly. I moaned. "You couldn't cover this up if you tried." He dragged his teeth along my spine. I shivered and he knew he had me. He picked me up and turned me over, kneeling between my legs.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, licking my lips. He smiled.

He started pulling his shirt over his head purposefully. He knew I liked the view, even if he didn't understand it. I reached out to touch his abs but he grabbed my wrists, pinning me down. He used his other hand to pull his pants down and then shimmied them the rest of the way off. Then he grabbed my panties absolutely tearing them to sheds and throwing them aside. My heart was thundering.

"What, Bryan? Are you gonna fuck me?" I challenged. I saw the shadow of a smile cross his face. I had never, ever said anything like that to him before.

"Yes, Brie. I am going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before." He growled.

"Prove it."

I gasped as he entered me. It felt so good that I shivered. "How does it feel?" He said, nibbling my earlobe.

"It feels amazing."

"Damn right it does."

He whispered possessive things to me as he thrust into me. I wanted to touch him so bad, but his grip on my wrists was so strong that my hands were going numb. 'Focus,' I told myself. I focused on Bryan's hot breath against my neck, his heartbeat, his hips connecting with mine, the feelings he was eliciting from my core. No one had ever been as good at fucking me as Bryan was, and he could go for as long as I could.

"Bite me," I begged. "Please, bite me." He obliged. It was something I hadn't really experienced before, pain and pleasure combined. But I knew why people liked it. I felt myself start to tremble, my vagina tighten. He fed off my sighs and moans.

"Say my name," he commanded.

"Bryan! Oh God!" I said as he let me have my hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and climaxed, my back arching up off the bed. He tried to push through, but he climaxed moments later, making noises I had come to love. I ran my hands through his hair as he gently laid on top of me. Breathing heavily, covered in sweat, we laid together.

"I love you." I said sleepily. It was the first time I said it.

"I love you too." He responded, kissing me deeply. Then he pulled back and smiled at me.

"Thank God." I smiled too.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Punk will be back next chapter. Please review.


	4. Devil on my Shoulder

I do not own the WWE universe. I was supposed to go to a New Years party, but ended up sick. So this chapter is technically early. Enjoy! Also, thank you to the ladies who reviewed!

**CHAPTER FOUR:** DEVIL ON MY SHOULDER

October 4, 2010

Wichita, Kansas

This time Bryan made sure to get me an extra key. He was getting suspicious. A few weeks before he had asked me why I didn't want to hang out with Punk again. "Didn't you two get along?"

"We didn't talk a lot. He was tired, and so was I." I said easily. All of that statement was true. Maybe Bryan being suspicious was in my head. I just felt so guilty.

"Oh, okay." He shrugged and left the subject alone.

But just after a late September show, he caught Punk looking at me, and caught me looking back. I simply couldn't help myself. Temptation was strong. Punk started calling me Miss Dior and playing with my hair. He would kiss the corner of mouth, play with the hem of my skirt and watch me incessantly. The attention made me feel so pretty, so desperately wanted. The best part was the he genuinely liked me. He thought I was quirky and sweet; enjoyed and abused me for my shyness. He was a terrible tease.

Since that day Bryan had kept close eyes on the both of us. But when Bryan wasn't around Punk would cling to me like spandex.

"So how do you like Kansas?" He asked me as I brushed my hair in the locker room mirror.

I smiled at him in the mirror. He knew I wasn't gonna answer. Since we got to Wichita everyone had been complaining that all there was to do was go to the bar, which meant Punk didn't have _anything_ to do. He was getting restless. I finished brushing my hair and he put his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You're so tall in heels." He nuzzled his face into my neck, taking in deep breaths of me.

"How do I look?"

He looked up then took my chin in his hand. "Look at you. How do you think you look?"

He was looking at me so intensely. Then I looked at my face. I had never felt like I was anything special until Bryan, who told me every other minute that I was gorgeous.

"I look pretty good."

"Pretty good?" He breathed into my ear, gripping my waist harder. "Look at yourself." My face started flushing. I didn't like having to look at myself like this. It was embarrassing. I closed my eyes.

"Punk…"

He started moving his thumb over my lips then moved his hand down my throat to my chest. I opened my eyes to watch him in the mirror. His dark hair was slicked back like always and he was in his wrestling gear, shirtless.

I watched him knead my breasts in the mirror. All I could do was sigh. He smirked at me as my cheeks got even redder.

"Are you wet, Brie?" He asked pulling up my dress. "Are you wet for me, baby?"

I didn't say anything. I was anticipating his touch. He shoved his hand into my panties, finding my opening slick. He smiled at me in the mirror then pushed his finger inside of me. I gasped as he moved his finger inside of me. It felt so good that I didn't care that Punk was doing it. Bryan had been too tired to do it lately so I hadn't gotten off in a while. It was selfish of me, but God it felt good. Punk was amazing with his hands. I was moaning uncontrollably.

"Does it feel good, Brie?"

I nodded.

"Look at yourself."

I looked. My cheeks were deeply red, my eyes were kind of glossy and my lips were parted with heavy breath. I looked sexy. Punk was looking at me too. He smiled that devilish smile again and pulled his finger out of me. I moaned in frustration only to gasp when Punk slid two fingers inside me. I was getting really close.

I looked down to where his hand disappeared into my panties. Just the sight of him touching me was enough to send a new bloom of wetness to my core. Punk smiled brightly, pumping his fingers in and out of me. I was so close… so close.

"Oh, Punk." I said, climaxing. He kissed my neck as I came down.

"Want another one?" He growled.

"What?" I asked, turning to him still in a haze.

He put his forehead against mine and put his hands on my ass. "That wasn't a 'no'."

He picked my up and took me over to one of the tables. I didn't understand what was happening, but I was thankful I didn't have to walk. That orgasm was strong.

I held onto his shoulders as he laid me down on the table. I looked up at his determined face. My eyes wandered to his pecs, to his 'straight edge' tattoo, to the growing bulge in his wrestling trunks. It was bigger than I had expected.

Punk leaned down over me and kissed me, licking the inside of my lip. I had imagined making out with Punk again since that first time. I imagined more than kissing too. He grabbed the elastic of my panties and pulled them down my legs. My heart was slamming against my ribcage. He lowered his face down to my center, smiled at me then began stroking my clit with his tongue. I gasped and grabbed Punk's shoulders, squeezing and scratching. My back was arching up off the table and I was feeling close again already. He grabbed my hips and slammed them down on the table.

"Jesus," he growled, "stop squirming so much."

I found his forcefulness extremely hot, so I let him hold me down. It didn't take long for me to come again. Then again. It felt like I had died and gone to cunnilingus heaven. After that third orgasm I sat up quickly and grabbed him by the hair, forcing him up onto the table, taking my place.

I nearly ripped off his trunks trying to get at his cock. It was bigger than I would have guessed. Mostly because it was bigger than average, but that didn't stop me for a second. I put the tip in my mouth and Punk groaned loudly. I started sliding him in and out of my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip when I was at the top and relaxing my throat when I was at the bottom. He put his hands in my hair, squirming just as much as I had. Then on one particularly deep thrust he spilled into my mouth. He breathed heavy and let his hands fall away from my hair.

"Holy shit, Brie. That was the best oral I've ever had." His voice was huskier. It made me wetter.

"Same here," I said, planting a kiss on his tummy.

"Looks like we found something to do in Kansas."

A/N: Please review!


	5. Blame It

I do not own the WWE universe. Happy New Year everyone! *throws confetti* *pulls out a vacuum* *vacuums up confetti* New chapter. Enjoy (it's a long chapter)!

**CHAPTER FIVE**: BLAME IT (ON THE ALCOHOL)

March 7, 2010

Portland, Oregon

Finally, Daniel Bryan had come back to Portland. I had met him at a New Years party in January and told him to look me up when he was in town again. I didn't think he would, but he did and I was ecstatic. He emailed me two days earlier and I was still floating around my apartment.

When I heard a knock on my door my heart nearly exploded. I was so nervous. I slipped on my four inch heels and walked to the door, doing my best to feign confidence. 'Everything is fine. He likes you. Boys don't call if they don't like you.' I opened the door and there he was, holding a cat.

"Is she yours?" He said, smiling. "She was chilling by your door." That smile made my knees weak.

"No, Missy belongs to the building manager, but we're friends, aren't we kitty?" I said, petting her fluffy gray head. Then I kissed her head. I looked up to see Bryan smiling down at me. I blushed. "Um, come on in." I said taking the cat from him.

He came in and said, "You have a really nice place." I had cleaned the apartment all day for that moment. He sat down on my couch. I smiled at him as I sat next to him, grabbing the brush I used for Missy. She loved being brushed and I didn't like cat hair all over the apartment, so it was a win-win. She rolled around in my lap purring as I brushed her. I may have been brushing the cat but I was watching Bryan out of the corner of my eye. He was dressed in dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather motorcycle jacket. He looked incredible.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" I asked shyly. He said in the email that he wanted to take me out for dinner and drinks. I was dressed in a tight gray dress, a red cardigan, sheer black stockings and red stilettos. I was ready to go.

"I was thinking we'd start with sushi. You hungry?"

I smiled and nodded. I finished brushing Missy and she nuzzled my hand. She was an awesome cat. Then I noticed he was staring at me again, and I blushed deeply.

"Sorry I keep staring. You're gorgeous, Brie."

My heart was racing as he leaned over. He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and put his hand over mine. "We should go." I said abruptly standing up. His smile wavered, but he stood up with me. I hoped he knew I wasn't trying to rush. I was just nervous. "Wait," I said walking into the bathroom grabbing the lint roller, rolling my skirt. "Cat hair." I explained, rolling his shirt.

We walked outside, letting Missy out onto the catwalk. We walked down the metal stairs; me hanging onto his arm. "Shoes," I explained, feeling his bicep. A cab met us the second we hit the parking lot. I was surprised at the cab, but when I looked at him, he said "Just being responsible." I smiled. That was nice.

I was tempted to ask if he had condoms in his wallet 'just to be responsible' but I didn't want to give that impression. It was true that since I met Daniel Bryan I had been dreaming about him, but he didn't need to know that. And it wasn't an ego thing. His ego could use some inflating, because he was actually really humble. I just didn't want him to think I was lonely. I wasn't lonely. I had plenty of options (some better than others) but Bryan had made an incredible impression. He struck me as the kind of person it would take a lifetime to know. He was handsome, sweet and totally mysterious. I was head over heels. I guess I didn't want him to know that either. It was intense information.

I had actually never eaten sushi before, so Bryan ordered for me. "And sake please." He said finishing the order.

The sake came first and he poured me a tiny cup of it. I had tried sake before, but not sushi. He found that funny. We talked about our likes and dislikes, a lot of music, and movies before we were served plates of little rolls of fish meat. I smiled at the thought of 'fish meat'. He picked up one of the rolls on my plate with his chop sticks and fed it to me. I smiled. It was salmon. I loved salmon.

"It's good, right?"

I nodded, smiling and covering my mouth while I chewed. We finished eating then finished the sake. I was feeling really, really good when Bryan came and sat on my side of the booth.

"Now what?" He asked me.

"Why ask me?" I laughed, leaning into him.

"I'm guessing a local Portlandian would know where to go after a nice dinner better than I would." He said, putting his fingers in my hair. I thought for a minute as he played with the curled ends of my hair.

"Fine, we'll go to the hookah bar."

"Really? The hookah bar? Won't that mess up your lipstick?" He said, touching his thumb to my bright red lips. Time slowed down. I looked up into his blue eyes, finding nothing but admiration in them.

"You're messing it up now," I breathed.

"Am I?" He said leaning in closer, using his hand to pull me to him. "Kiss me." And I did.

Hookah Joe's was packed wall to wall with people smoking hookah and ordering drinks.

"It's a twenty minute wait," said the hostess.

"Let's just go," I said to Bryan, expecting that he didn't want to wait.

"No, you wanted to come here, we'll wait." He said. I was starting to realize he was a take-charge kind of guy. He wanted to get what he wanted, he wanted me to get what I wanted, and he was going to make sure we got it. I didn't know what to think about that just yet.

We were seated in a corner seat. It was a rounded booth just big enough for two people. The waiter came over and gave us a flavor menu.

"What do you suggest?" Bryan asked quietly, he was right next to my ear in the small booth.

"You've never smoked hookah, have you?" I asked smartly. He smiled that smile again and I melted. "I suggest the mint and juniper accompanied by mojitos."

"Sounds excellent."

Four drinks later, I was telling Bryan that Vitamin C was water soluble and that taking more than one hundred percent of your daily value was pointless. He was smiling at me as I took a hit of the hookah. I had tried to make rings earlier when he wasn't looking, but now I was feeling confident. I blew four smoke rings in a row and Bryan's face lit up.

"How is it that you know everything?" He asked, putting his hand in my hair. I leaned into his touch. I loved having my hair played with and he had noticed.

"I don't know everything." I said sleepily as Bryan waved down our waiter and asked for the bill. "I don't know how tonight is going to end."

"Yeah?" He asked. I was sure he hadn't really heard me. He was handing his card to the waiter.

"Yeah, it could end a lot of ways."

"Sorry, what could end?"

He hadn't been listening. "Tonight. You could ride in the cab with me to my apartment and say goodnight. Or you could take me home and walk me to my door."

"I'd walk you to your door. You had trouble on the stairs."

"Oh, yes. Shoes." I said, lifting one of my legs up to look at my red stiletto shoe.

"They're sexy." He whispered to me, "but not as sexy as you." I put my leg down and looked back at him.

"So, you could walk me to the door and say goodnight. Or you could walk me to the door, try to say goodnight, and I invite you in for a nightcap."

"I'd probably say yes to a nightcap with you." He said, touching his thumb to my lips again.

"Then we would end up on the couch, having one last drink before saying goodbye. Or I would tell you to stay the night and you would fall asleep on the couch only to say goodbye in the morning." I said, as he stared into my eyes. "The waiter just put your card and receipt on the table."

"He did?" Bryan hadn't even seen him. He signed the receipt and put his card away. He grabbed my sweater and wrapped it around my shoulders, before kissing me again. This time was different. This kiss was wanting. All this talk of goodbye was getting to him. And his kisses were making me wet.

"So we're going back to your place for a nightcap?" He whispered, resting his forehead on mine. I nodded slightly and he kissed me again. "Let's go."

It didn't take long before sitting on the couch turned into making out on the couch. Bryan gave me a gentle push and I laid down for him. He nudged my legs apart with his knee and gently laid on top of me. I was in heaven.

He nipped my collarbone as I put my hand in his hair completely lost in physical feelings. Eventually his lips met with mine again and that was when I felt his hardness on my leg. I moaned in want. He noticed my small noise and responded by pressing himself into me. I moaned again.

"Jesus, Brie. You're making it hard to resist." He growled, settling his hips between mine.

"Who said you had to resist?" I breathed into his ear as he began kissing my neck. He pressed himself into my center and I gasped at the feeling. My body was almost shaking with expectation. My heart was beating wildly. 'Please, don't be a gentleman,' I thought desperately.

As if reading my mind, Bryan started sliding his hand over my breasts, finding my nipples already hard. He started playing with them through the fabric of my dress. I moaned and found myself pressing against him, arching my back into his touch. It felt like torture, but he was just making sure I was ready, or I hoped that's what he was doing. "Mmm, Bryan, you're killing me."

I heard him snicker. "Sorry, baby. I guess I'm stalling. Are you sure you want this? Like, if I went and sat in the corner for an hour and came back, you'd still want to do it?"

It was my turn to laugh. "I've been thinking about it all night, and I decided I wanted to before we even left the sushi place. I'm attracted to you, Bryan. Not attracted to your body, not to your career, I'm deeply, deeply attracted to you. I have been since New Years."

"Thank God."

"What?"

"I feel the same way."

It was as if we were saying 'I love you' for the first time. The honesty in his eyes, the sincerity of my words, of his words, all added up to 'I want to know you, and someday I want to love you.' It was the happiest I had felt in my life. My heart felt like it was going to burst. I pushed him off me and stood up, offering him my hand. He took it.

I walked him to the back of my apartment, to the bedroom. It was my favorite room in the apartment. The whole back wall was made of windows that looked out into the misty woods. And on nights like tonight, moonlight filled the entire room. I had Bryan sit on the end of my low bed while I pulled off my stockings and panties. He watched me intensely.

"Help me?" I asked, sitting on his lap, pulling my hair away from the zipper of my dress. He placed kisses on my shoulders and as he unzipped me, down my spine. It made me shiver.

I stood up. Bryan was staring at me, staying patient. I slid the top of the dress off my arms and shimmied the rest off my hips until it was pooled around my feet. Bryan was speechless as I stood there, naked in the moonlight. I waited for him to say something, anything.

"Brie, the word beautiful just doesn't do it. You're magnificent."

I smiled. Holding out my hand to him. He stood up and walked over to me, putting his hands on my waist, kissing me, licking the inside of my lip.

"Bryan, make love to me." I said as he kissed across my jaw to nibble my ear. "Please?"

"Of course," he said in the lightest whisper I had ever had the pleasure of hearing. I started to pull on the bottom of his shirt and he helped me pull it off. I took a moment to really look at him, to appreciate all the effort he put into his appearance. I lightly ran my nails down his pecs, over his abs, put my face to his chest and took a deep breath of his scent. He smelled incredible. I kissed, nipped and licked his soft skin. He shivered.

I gently took the buckle of his belt into my hands and started undoing it. He stood there patiently waiting as I unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly. I pushed the jeans and boxer briefs to the floor and he stepped out of them. I stood there, waiting for him to make a move, but he just held my face in his hands, staring at me. Then he kissed me, deeply. Using his tongue in my mouth, he mimicked sex. I felt weak in the knees.

"So, you're sure?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"Absolutely."

At that he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me back to bed where he laid us both down. I kept my legs locked around him. I never wanted him to leave. He found my opening with his fingers and slid one inside of me just to be sure I was ready. Then without a word, he slid into me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he thrust slowly. It felt amazing. I moaned and sighed right into his ear and it was turning him on even more. The slow pace he set was going steady for a while. I wished he would go faster, so I whispered. "You don't have to be gentle. I'm not made of glass." He responded with a growl, biting my neck and picking up the pace. "Oh, yes!" I said, getting my wish.

"Brie, you feel incredible. I don't know if I'll last much longer."

"Oh, Bryan!" I said, feeling close. I was trembling, getting tighter.

"Jesus, Brie. You're so fucking sexy. You feel so good."

I was right there on the edge when he started thrusting even faster. It didn't take long until I was gripping his shoulders, arching my back and cumming hard around his cock. It took a second before I realized he was cumming with me, but it made me insanely happy.

He woke me up at four to do it again. Then at seven he woke me up and pulled me on top of him. I wasn't even getting sore. I was wet for him every time. We fell asleep and didn't wake up again until noon. That time I woke him up, teased him until he was hard and tried to run for the bathroom. He caught me in the hallway and fucked me against the wall.

When we finished we decided to shower together. He washed my hair for me and I was sure I was in heaven.

When we were in towels, lying on my bed, cuddled up in each others arms I finally asked. "When are you coming back to see me?" He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"As soon as possible. You should probably ask for some time off at work in case you need to come to me. My schedule changes a lot."

"So you want to see me again?"

"Of course." He answered far too quickly.

I smiled and laughed. "You're a dangerous man, Bryan."

"Why's that?"

"I could really fall in love with you."

A/N: Said it was a long chapter. Thanks to my reviewers! Your reviews are read and appreciated. (I love you guys!) :D


	6. Monster

SwantonBaby, here's that chapter you wanted! Now all of you, look up. The sun is blacked out by the number of drama bombs falling all over this chapter. Enjoy this chapter, the characters won't (well, one of them will *wink*). *DRAMA BOMB*

**CHAPTER SIX:** MONSTER

October 17, 2010

Calgary, Alberta

"Fucking Canada!" Punk yelled after stepping off the bus after we pulled up to the hotel. He wrapped his jacket tighter to his body; it was unseasonably freezing. I stood next to the bus I had rode in with Bryan, looking over at Punk complaining. He waved to me. "Hey, doll!" I smiled over my scarf.

I looked to Bryan who was scowling. Even if he didn't know exactly what was going on he knew that Punk wanted to screw me. It was something we all knew.

"Why don't you stop complaining and get inside?" Bryan suggested harshly to Punk.

"I was going to help the lady with her bags." He said, smirking. It took me a minute to realize it, but I recognized it in his eyes. He was trying to piss Bryan off. I felt my heart sink. Punk was going for it. He was going to try to get me from Bryan actively… with Bryan's knowledge. I was terrified. This was bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad…

"I can take care of my girlfriend. I don't need your help Punk, and neither does she." Bryan snatched my bags from my hands.

"Is that what she said?" Punk asked, taking an aggressive stance, cocking his head to the side. I wanted to claw his eyes out. 'Leave us alone,' I thought desperately. Bryan walked over to Punk and I looked away. I didn't want to see either one of them hurt. But after a second I knew no one was hitting anyone. Bryan was telling Punk something I couldn't hear. Punk said something back. Bryan head snapped around and he gave me a burning look. I was in trouble. This was bad. Really, really bad. Did Punk think he was going to win my heart this way?

Bryan briskly checked us into the hotel and rushed me upstairs to our room. My heartbeat was out of control as he opened the door to our room. He threw the bags inside the door. I was so scared. I was scared things were over, scared he didn't love me anymore, scared that he might hurt me. I just stood in the hallway, knowing that bad things awaited me inside that room.

Bryan grabbed my arm, pulling me inside harshly. He kicked the door shut and splayed his hand across my stomach slamming me into the door. He raised his hand.

"Bryan, please!" I didn't recognize my voice. I put my hands up to cover my face, but he didn't hit me. He grabbed my face and kissed me. They were hard sloppy kisses; I could feel my lips bruising. After the initial shock I was kissing him back. I couldn't remember the last time we had kissed. The last person I had kissed was Punk. It wasn't any wonder why I was cheating. Bryan wasn't giving me any attention and he used to give me all of it. I realized then that I missed Bryan even though he was right in front of me. I started to cry.

"Get out." He said quietly.

"Please, no. I want to stay." I cried.

"Brie, I swear to God, get out or I'm going to do something I'll regret."

"Bryan," I said, trying to hug him.

"Out!" He growled, grabbing my face roughly. "Get the fuck out of here."

I nodded, tears streaming down my face. I quickly ran to get my bags, picked them up and high tailed it for the door. The moment the door closed I heard the wall take a hit, or two. I had to know what Punk said to him. I was suddenly filled with an insane amount of anger. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Punk.

"Hello, doll."

"Room number?" I growled.

"330."

I hung up and started furiously pressing the up button on the elevator.

"Hey, princess, what's going on? Wait, why do you have your bags?" His face changed from smug to concerned in a split second. I stomped past him into the room. As always his room was larger and more luxurious than Bryan's. I dropped my bags in the middle of the floor and stared at him, furious.

"What did you say to him?" I breathed. Again, I didn't recognize my voice.

"Brie, are you okay?" He asked sweetly, trying to put his hands on my shoulders. I slapped them away.

"What did you say to him?" I hissed through my teeth.

His expression changed again. His eyes widened and his jaw tightened. "Now there's some emotion. I haven't seen any of that."

"What are you saying?" I didn't think I could get angrier.

"You know what I said to your _precious_ boyfriend?" He said, getting angry now.

"_Precious_ boyfriend?" I said incredulously. He ignored me and continued.

"I said, 'you're girlfriend is waiting for you.' That's all I said. So if he hurt you, or broke up with you, that's on you." He said, looming over me now. I wanted to hit him so bad. My right hand was ready to go.

"Look at you standing there all self-righteous. Everything was fine until you came along!"

"Was it?" He asked, making strong eye contact. "The only reason I invited you to my room that first night was because I was tired of seeing you ignored. I was taking pity on you." He spat. "Everything was not fine. You deserved better. You still deserve better." He said. I let him put his hands on my shoulder this time.

"You took advantage of me when I was weak." I said simply as he angled my face up to his.

"I couldn't help myself." He whispered. Then he gave me the softest kiss, lip ring pressing into the corner of my mouth. He kissed me harder successfully getting my lips to part. His tongue dove into my mouth with an eagerness he never had before. My heart was beating heavily and I knew I had to get away from him or…

"Punk, no." I said, as he pulled off my coat and let it fall to the floor. "Punk, please," I begged as he slid my sweater down my arms. I realized I wasn't going to stop him with my words. 'Why do you want him to stop?' I asked myself. Truth was I didn't want him to stop. I just didn't want to hurt Bryan anymore, but what about me? Was it selfish to want to be loved? Then there was the lingering question. Would this make me happy? Would letting Punk love me make me happy? I didn't know, but I was going to find out if I didn't do something.

"Punk, hold on," I said, taking his hands in mine. I looked up at him, and his green eyes glowed with love. He loved me, and Jesus, it was hard to swallow. "I don't love you." I said, so honest it broke my own heart.

"I know that," he said, eyes growing stormy again, like they usually were.

"If we- if we do this, just know that it might not change things. I might feel the same way when it's all over. In fact, chances are I will feel the same. If you can live with that, then I'll sleep with you. If you can't, I'm going home to Portland tonight."

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but just stared down at the floor. I thought he was going to cry. I felt like crying. "Do you feel anything for me?" He said softly, putting his hand on the back of my neck, resting his forehead on mine.

I nodded. That was the reason I didn't push him away the first time he kissed me. Somewhere in my chest was an ember glowing for Punk. I felt like a monster for admitting it. I was giving him so much hope.

"Then I can't let you go without trying," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my forehead. "But first tell me what happened with Bryan."

I sighed. "He manhandled me, kissed me and threw me out."

"Dude sounds confused." He said simply, pulling me further into the hug. "I guess that makes two of you." I nodded against his chest. "Hey, you want to get room service? I'm starved."

"Mind if we go down to the bar?"

He made a face. "We might run into Bryan."

"Okay," I said a bit crestfallen.

"You know what, we'll go out. Let me call a cab and we'll go." He said pulling out his phone and ordering a taxi online, holding onto me the whole time. He looked up restaurants in the area while we waited for the cab. I wondered if this was what life with Punk would be like, hanging out on hotel beds while he played with my hair, knowing he loved me when I didn't love him. If so, it was tolerable. It wasn't the torture Bryan had been putting me through.

Punk kept his eyes on me, kissing me, holding my hand all night. Against Punk's wishes I ordered a martini with dinner that the waiter vigilantly refilled. After three I couldn't feel my legs and it was time to go. I knew what would happen if we went back to the hotel. So I wanted to stall some more.

"Let's go dancing, please?"

"You can barely walk." He chuckled.

"I wanna go dancing Punk." I said, stopping in my tracks and crossing my arms.

He sighed, and took me by the arm, walking me to the cab that was waiting. "Where can we go to… dance?" He asked the cabby, like he'd never said the word 'dance' before.

"Oh, I know a place." The cabby said and he drove us just a couple blocks over to a place that was absolutely thrumming with bass. "You two have fun." The cabby said, winking at Punk. Punk grimaced. We walked through a crowd of people smoking outside to the front door.

"Scene," I said, reading the name of the place before walking in.

"Woah," Punk said as he looked around. The place was packed. There were college age kids everywhere, tons of alcohol and lots of humping. I smiled. This was the last place Punk wanted to be. I liked making him uncomfortable in little ways. Being slightly out of control made Punk amusing, and I was amused. "Stop smiling like that," he said, smirking at me. I laughed. "Your face will get stuck like that, you know."

"ID," grunted the security guy.

"She's eighteen," Punk said and the security guard put big black X's on the back of my hands before I could stop him.

"I'm twenty four, you ass." I said elbowing Punk as ushered me inside the club.

"Your liver will thank me later, princess. So are we gonna dance?" He asked probably hoping I would say 'no'.

"Of course. I said I wanted to."

"Alright then." He said, determined now. He pulled me onto the dance floor. Usher was playing and everyone was jamming. It reminded me of my freshman year of college, dancing so close to complete strangers and good friends alike. It was a time in my life I rarely missed. I had been so alone, but now I was at a club with someone I liked, someone who liked me too. I was ready to dance.

Punk and I worked our way into the crowd; the couples dancing around us not even noticing us. When Punk found a spot he liked, he grabbed my waist and we started dancing. We danced to a couple songs that way, our hips crushed together, my arms around his neck. I would lean back and he would support me, watching my chest go up and down with breath.

"God, you're hot," he whispered in my ear then nibbled it. When he let me go for a minute, I turned around. He grabbed my hips and ground his erection into my ass. I felt a flood of wetness from my core. I wanted to fuck him so bad. 'You do?' I asked myself. I realized I did, and it wasn't the martinis talking. I remembered why I started messing around with Punk in the first place; I was attracted to him. For the first time all night I started giving him hints that I wanted him tonight.

I put my arms up and found the back of his neck with my hands. I started playing in his soft hair, and he moved one of his hands from my hip to my breast. Another couple started watching us and I got shy. Turning to Punk, I said, "Let's go."

"Hey, aren't you CM Punk?" A guy behind Punk asked him. Punk turned to him then back to me. The guy was hammered.

"Nope, but I get that a lot." He said, smiling and winking at me. "Have a nice night."

"You too, bro!" The dude yelled after us. "Fuck her good, man!"

"I will!" Punk assured the stranger. "I will," he said, putting his hand on my ass ushering me out of the club.

Outside Punk grabbed us a cab and could barely tell the driver where to go before I was kissing him. I sat on Punk's lap the whole ride back to the hotel, rubbing my hand against him through his jeans. He growled into my mouth as I straddled him on the seat.

"Look at you, Miss Dior." He smiled. "Hey, cabby, can you take us around to the back?" I sighed in relief. That was a genius idea.

The cabby didn't say a word to us and Punk tipped him well. I giggled as he scanned his hotel key to let us inside. We were glued to each other all the way upstairs, through the hallway and through Punk's door. I ran and jumped on the bed.

"Take off your shirt," I demanded. He did. "Take off your pants." He did. He stood there in his boxers looking at me intently as I laid out on his bed. I marveled at his body. I got up, kneeling on the end of the bed, beckoning him. I touched him all over, unashamed, placing kisses all over his skin.

"Brie, I want to undress you. I've always wanted to."

I stood up and waited for Punk's hands. He reached around my back to the zipper on my dress. He slid the emerald green fabric down my body and to the floor. I stood there in a bra, panties, stockings and my heels. I was expecting him to rip it all off, but he didn't. He was mesmerized by my skin, running his hand over my collarbone. Watching him, transfixed by my nakedness, was stoking the ember of love I had for him.

He pushed me to sit on the bed. I did. He took my thin ankle gently in his hand and slipped off my shoe. I felt like a princess. He repeated the process on my other foot then started working the stocking off of me, kissing my legs from top to bottom as he slid the clingy fabric off me. Jesus, he loved me, and it made my heart ache.

"Lay back," he told me. I crawled up to the pillows and laid down in the middle of the bed. He crawled up over me, kissing from my foot to my navel to my neck as he settled over me.

Punk used just one hand to unhook my bra, and pull it away from my soft breasts. "God, you're gorgeous." He said, marveling at my body again. He gently squeezed my breast then dipped his head down to take my nipple in his mouth. This was the Punk I remembered; the Punk that would tease me. I ran my hands through his hair and begged him to cut it out already.

"Please, Punk, I just want…" I trailed off. I didn't want to say that.

"Want what?"

I answered him by reaching between and rubbing him. A breath hissed through his teeth. "I'm trying to take it slow, doll."

"That's not how I like it," I whispered in his ear. He smirked and looked me in the eye.

"You want me, huh?" I was scared to answer. "Say you want me." He said, pulling my panties down with one hand.

"You know I do." I replied as he pulled off his boxers; both of us completely naked. I wanted him so bad I was aching for him. He pulled my legs apart and laid between them. My heart was beating wildly. It was finally going to happen.

"Say 'Phil Brooks, I want you to fuck me'."

There was no way around this. He settled over me, taking himself in his hand, getting ready to slide inside me. I was going to have to say it. So I put my arms around his neck, brought his lips down to mine, kissed him gently and softly said, "Phil Brooks, I want you to fuck me."

He slid into almost before I was done saying it. I gasped at the feel of him. He was slightly bigger than I was used to, but my body took him in expertly. At first he didn't move. He just breathed heavily as I clamed my thighs to his sides.

"You feel better than I ever imagined." He whispered to me as he started moving. My heart pounded as I told myself, 'yes, this is real. Yes, this is happening.' But as time went on I lost all train of thought and just enjoyed all the sensations Punk was pulling from my core. His body was getting slick with sweat and so was mine. The soft skin of his chest rubbed against mine and it made me feel save. It made me feel loved. I was starting to get close and Punk was noticing. I was moaning and cursing. It felt amazing.

"Oh God, Punk, this feels incredible." I said, spreading my legs even further apart so he could get deeper. "Oh God, yes." I said, grabbing his shoulders.

"Yeah, baby, come for me. I wanna make you come." He whispered to me as he thrust deeper and faster. I could feel myself tightening. I squeezed his tattooed shoulders. I was right on the edge. Then on one particularly hard thrust I came. I ran my hands through his hair and over his back as I came around his cock. He stopped moving and let me ride the pleasure out. It was also his best chance of lasting.

"God that was sexy. You're so, so sexy when I make you come. You want to come again?" He asked, teasingly. I nodded, biting my lip. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled so that I was on top. "Well, you're gonna have to work for it. Now ride me." I did as he commanded.

"Jesus, you're sexy." He said, reaching down to where our bodies met. He found my clit and started rubbing it. I instantly got tighter and Punk growled. I felt like I was going to explode again. "Fucking-A, Brie. Are you gonna come again?"

"Uh-huh," I said, almost breathless. That was when he flipped us again, hitting me with everything he had. "Oh, fuck, Punk! It feels so good. Don't stop," I begged, locking eyes with him. "It feels so good." I whispered closing my eyes and letting the orgasm take me as he spilled into me.

"Punk, that was incredible." I finally said.

"It will be incredible again." He said, kissing me. "Just give me a few minutes."

A/N: Review, bitches. Also, the song is Monster by Lady Gaga. It's kind of the soundtrack to this WHOLE chapter.


	7. Monster Pt 2

I do not own the WWE universe. I'm so glad you ladies like this fic! I'm having tons of fun writing it. This one is almost over. Only about three chapters, I think. Let me know if you want me to write another one. Same characters? Different ones? It's up to you. 3 BunnyEars89

**CHAPTER SEVEN:** MONSTER, PT. 2

October 18, 2010

Calgary, Alberta

I woke up to a call from Bryan. It was five in the morning. I was terrified to answer. I didn't want things to be over, and I thought this was the 'I never want to see your stupid face again' call. I answered, but didn't say anything.

"Where are you?"

"I'm still in the hotel." I whispered.

"Are you with him?"

I knew who he meant. I swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Please, come see me. We need to talk."

"Okay, give me a minute," I said. I hung up and slowly slid out of bed, trying my hardest not to wake Punk. Hopefully I would be back before he woke up. 'Are you coming back at all?'

I opened my suitcase and found a light pink dress that Bryan had always liked. He said I looked like Jackie Kennedy in it. The comment always made me happy. I put on white stockings and blue heels to go with my blue trimmed cardigan. I was lucky Punk had wanted to have sex in the shower last night. It gave me an excuse to clean up. I knew I would get this call. 'Jesus, Brien you're a terrible person.' I told myself as I zipped up my suitcase, grabbed my make up bag and bolted for the door. I wasn't coming back. There was no way I could. It was Bryan or Portland and nothing in between.

The doors closed in the elevator and the reflective surface reminded me of the night before.

"_Come here," Punk called from the bathroom. I walked in and he was leaning against the sink, naked. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him. "There's my girl." He said sweetly. We stood there, naked in each other's arms while he kissed the top of my head._

"_You just wanted a hug?" I asked with a smile on my face._

"_That and I wanted you to see this." He said, turning to the mirror behind us._

"_See what?" I asked leaning on the sink as he stood behind me. "The mirror? It's nice." I looked up at him. I looked at all of his muscles and tattoos, his handsome face and gorgeous eyes. Punk had a thing for mirrors._

"_No. You have to look real close, and bend a lot." He chuckled._

"_Oh, I do?" I asked, playing along with him. He wanted to fuck me from behind, and he wanted me to watch him do it. "Like this?" I said, becoming serious._

"_Yeah, like that," he said, taking my hips in his large, rough hands. He slid inside me with barely any effort. I moaned and shivered as I looked at his smiling face in the mirror. He leaned over me and placed a sloppy kiss between my shoulders blades before straightening out and thrusting. He was thrusting hard and fast, probably bruising my hips with his strong grip. I watched as his face changed from smug to focused, to deeply concentrating._

_He was getting far deeper inside me now than he had in bed. Warm feelings were building in the pit of my stomach as I watched where our flesh touched in the mirror. I looked at how his tanned and tatted hands looked digging into my fair flesh. It went on like that for sometime. Every thrust was full of pleasure and watching him enjoy himself too was doing things to me. He would lean over me now and then to kiss my neck or to order me to look at myself, or tell me to watch him fuck me. Eventually I watched us on my own. _

"_You want it harder, baby?" He huffed, catching me looking at our sex._

_I couldn't form words so I nodded. He thrust harder and I moaned, wishing he never had to stop, but soon enough I was cumming and when he tried to push through it he came too. I looked at our flushed faces in the mirror. His cheeks we red with sexual effort; it was so hot. I turned and kissed him. I had never seen him so sexy before. He kissed me back, taking a handful of my hair in his fist. "Wanna shower off? You're probably dripping with my cum." He said, running a finger up my slit. I gasped and nodded._

As the memory washed over me, my cheeks reddened. 'Hey, dopey,' I told myself, 'you're going to see Bryan. Stop thinking about Punk.' The elevator door opened and I stepped out into the hallway, finding myself confused and completely wet. I walked toward Bryan's room, trying to ignore the slickness in my panties. I knocked quietly; it was five a.m. after all. He opened the door like he had been standing there waiting the whole time.

"Hi," he whispered. "Come in. Are you okay?"

I walked past him into the room, leaving my bag just inside the closet by the door. I wanted him to know I was packed and ready to go if I needed to be. 'One wrong move, Mr. Danielson…' I grumbled in my head.

"I'm fine."

"Did you find somewhere to spend the night?" He asked, licking his lips. That was his nervous tick. I rarely ever saw it.

"Yes, I stayed with Punk."

"Right. … I'm sorry for- "

"Last night, I know."

"I was going to say I was sorry for the last couple months." He said, sitting on the bed, putting his face in his hands. I didn't know what to say, so I was lucky he went on. "I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for you to come and stay with me all the time. I didn't know how grueling my career was gonna get. Every other night is a meeting and everything is changing all the time. I can't keep up with this job, let alone keep up with you."

I felt the sting of tears coming to my eyes. It was such a terrible relief knowing he didn't want to break up. This was no where near the break up speech.

"Come here, sit down with me," he said, taking my arm gently. I sat with him and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you and I know if you stay on the road with me our relationship is going to end. I'll miss you, and you'll miss me, but our relationship will be okay."

"But why didn't you just talk to me? Why didn't you tell me what was wrong? We could have worked on it, but now I have to leave." I said, crying. It was true I would have to leave. I couldn't be around Punk after breaking his heart. Plus, Bryan was going to find out for sure. By leaving the way I did that morning, I was almost assuring my own destruction. After this betrayal, Punk would never let it go and Bryan would never forgive me.

"We'll get to a good place again, but we have to be apart for now. Next time I'll talk to you, I'll tell you what's wrong. I promise, just don't leave me. Especially not for him."

"Never." I said, knowing who he was talking about.

"Please, say you're sure." He said, taking me in one of his bear hugs.

"I'm sure. … Bryan, what did you say to each other when we got here yesterday?"

He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I said you weren't interested in him and to leave you alone, and he said…" Bryan shook his head. "He said, 'then why did she blow me in Kansas'."

I felt like I was going to puke. Punk had tricked me. I knew Bryan was telling the truth. Bryan didn't have the ability to lie. "I'm so sorry." I said, not recognizing my voice. "I'm so, so sorry, Bryan, please forgive me. Please."

He grabbed my face and started kissing me. "It's okay, Brie. I love you. I love you so much." I kissed him back. I kissed him until I was naked, until he was on top of me, until I was cumming and telling him I'd never love anyone else, until we were asleep in each others arms. I felt home in every way, but I knew in the morning I had to go back to Portland. Bryan didn't know the worst of it, but he would soon; Punk would make sure.

"I love you," Bryan mumbled in a waking moment.

"I love you too."

My eyes filled with tears and I laid sleepless for the rest of the morning.

A/N: Too sad. Too, too sad. Please review. Also, I think that sex scene in the bathroom was pretty good. Thoughts? ;D 


	8. I'm Not Your Boyfriend

This chapter is going to be… Strange. It's the second to last chapter and our boys have something to settle, so this chapter is from Brie's point of view then Punk's (which may be the worst decision I've ever made (and I've done some ignorant shit in my life)). I figured I'd leave it up to Punk and Brie to tell you what goes on in this chapter. Buckle up. This is going to be intense.

**CHAPTER EIGHT:** I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND

November 29 and 30, 2010

Portland, Oregon

And

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

**BRIE**

Portland

When the test came back positive, I wasn't surprised. You don't just miss periods when you've been regular as a clock your whole life. I knew the pill wasn't 100% effective, but I never expected this. My mother was going to die unless I made this right between the father, God and I, but the truth was I didn't know who the father was.

The doctor couldn't help me with that either. All he said was, "The baby was conceived in mid-October." That was something I already knew. I knew that I had slept with Punk and Bryan within three hours of each other and felt like a complete whore. What was worse is that Punk hadn't told Bryan yet. I could have sworn he was holding it over my head to torture me, but I couldn't ask him because he never answered my calls. I did have an inside track, though. I was keeping in touch with Natalya Hart.

Every now and then she would call me and tell me how the boys were doing. She never understood why I wanted to know about Punk, but she reported all the details just the same.

"He's gone insane," she said over the phone one day.

"What?" I asked breathless.

"People say he's been drinking and he's on this exercise kick. He doesn't leave the gym."

"He's not drinking. I can promise you that." I said, snorting.

"People saw him with a beer in his hand. People I trust told me that."

It felt like my brain detached from my body. When Nattie said, 'people I trust' she meant Beth. This info was true. No way would Beth lie about that. Beth had a thing for Punk, her concerns would be legitimate.

"Thanks Nattie gotta go." I said hanging up without another word.

'What the fuck?'

**PUNK**

Philadelphia

I had been running on the treadmill for the last three hours, thinking of nothing. That was how I liked it. Legs working autonomously, eyes staring blankly, shitty music blaring in my ears was how I liked to spend my time. I ignored the burning in my legs telling me I was done. I wasn't done. Not in the least. I would stay on this treadmill until I damn well felt like stopping. I knew when I got off the treadmill all the things Brie said that night would come back to me in full force. I couldn't forget what she said. 'If you can live with that, then I'll sleep with you…' Her voice echoed in my head. It was time to stop running. It was time for weights.

Weights fended off her voice less effectively than running. Pretty soon it was, 'I might feel the same way when it's all over.' 'It's all over…' repeated like a broken disc, but that wasn't as bad as what repeated all the time. When I was in the shower, trying to fall asleep, riding the bus, or even in the ring all I would hear is 'I don't love you.'

And it wasn't just that she said it, she proved it. When I woke up alone, when I realized her bags were gone along with her warmth and her scent, I knew she meant what she said. It was the worst pain I had felt in my life. The kicker was that I deserved it.

I lied to her. I hat taken advantage of her. Even if my reason was that I wanted her desperately, I loved her, it wasn't enough to justify what I did. I had been hitting the gym hard, trying to work out my feelings, trying to work out my guilt, trying to work out my hate.

All I knew was that Daniel Bryan was lucky we hadn't crossed paths in an alley or a hotel hallway. I wanted to fuck him up so bad. I was sure he felt the same way and he didn't even know about me fucking Brie, yet. How did I know that he didn't know? I still had all my teeth. If Bryan knew that I fucked his girl, I would be all but dead on a bathroom floor somewhere. He knew I was heart broken she was gone, but what he didn't know was going to kill me. And soon. Brie was coming to the show next week. Things were going to come out sooner or later.

**BRIE**

Portland, Nov. 30, 12:13 am, EST

I woke up in a cold sweat and went to the bathroom. I had to pee all the time now. As I washed my hands I realized I had to decide what to do fast. Things were going to come out sooner or later. 'You can't put Bryan through this,' I told myself. 'What if the baby isn't his?' I looked in the mirror. I had one, maybe one and a half, months of bliss left. Then I had to break up with him. It was only fair. 'You'll have to tell him about Punk,' I thought. It was true. I would have to tell him. He wouldn't let me go if I didn't. He loved me too much.

Then my phone started ringing in the other room. I scurried to where my phone was plugged in, hoping it was nothing serious. It was a text from Nattie. _Call Bryan. Now._

Hopes dashed.

**PUNK**

Philadelphia, Nov. 29, 11:32 pm, EST

I convinced Adam and Jay to take me to the bar, even thought they didn't want to. They had some indication that I wasn't doing well lately, but I got them to take me anyway. They made jokes with me about 'picking up every girl in the bar' and 'leave some for us, man' in the car. I tried to play along. It was pathetic and I watched them exchange looks. If they were worried before, they were even more concerned now.

"Let me buy you a Pepsi, Punk." Offered Jay when we got in the bar, looking to me then the bartender.

"With rum," I added as the bartender walked away. Jay didn't have time to say anything. "Hey, is that Daniel Bryan?" I asked loudly as Bryan and a few others walked in the bar.

He saw me and narrowed his eyes at me. I waved. Tonight was the night. I was gonna beat the fuck out of him. "Fuck off, Punk."

I laughed. "Yeah, okay." Oh, yes, tonight was most definitely the night.

"Don't, uh, don't poke the bear, okay?" Adam said, putting his hand on my shoulder and handing me my drink.

"What?"

"Everyone knows you have a thing for his girl. Just don't fuck with him, alright? It's one thing to hit on his girl and not give a shit. It's another thing to taunt him."

"You don't know anything about it, Adam." I snorted. He really didn't. He didn't know how Bryan had treated Brie behind closed doors. I felt an ache crack through my chest when I though her name. 'Brie.' I though it again, and there was the pain that followed it.

"Just chill." He said finally, like it was a warning. Like he'd do something.

I downed my drink and ordered another, but half and half this time. It burned like hell, but I was lightening up a bit and Adam and Jay finally relaxed. They started hitting on girls, ordering more drinks, making jokes with me. I started having fun.

After a couple more drinks, I was telling some strange girl all about Brie. She was getting bored, but I didn't give a shit. I turned to pick up my drink, to find my glass empty. I ordered another and turned back around to see she had walked away, down the bar and was talking to Bryan Danielson. I damn near lost my mind.

I jumped off my bar stool and went to reclaim my strange chick.

"Excuse me, we were talking," I said to her, ignoring Bryan completely.

"No," she retorted, "you were talking about some girl named Brie the whole time. Get lost, asshole."

That was when I looked at Bryan. The scowl on his face was deeper than I'd ever seen it. I almost didn't dodge the punch that grazed my temple.

The girl screamed as Bryan and broke into a full on brawl. All of the wrestlers in the room rushed to us. We fell onto the floor, knocking over bar stools. Bryan almost got me into a hold, but I kicked him in the face and got out of it. That was when Barrett grabbed Bryan and Adam grabbed me, but he didn't hold on for long. I struggled away, but only got far enough to see Bryan's nose was bleeding.

Adam and Jay held me back while Barrett and John fucking Cena held back Bryan. "Let me go! Let me the fuck go!" I screamed, wanting to snap Bryan's head off.

"Calm down, Punk, or security will do it for you." Adam said, angrily.

Bryan was furious and Barrett was having trouble holding the smaller man. This wasn't over, not yet, not tonight.

"Well, Bryan, do you hate me yet? Do you fucking hate me?" Everyone was dead silent, staring at me. Bryan glared at me and I couldn't believe I was holding back tears. "Cause I fucking hate you."

A/N: Review.


	9. Kids

Hey ladies, last chapter of plot. Bonus chapters will be sexy. :D

**CHAPTER NINE:** KIDS

Portland, Oregon

January to June 19, 2011

It was the first and last physical fight, because the day after Christmas the war ended and I chose neither of them. My phone would ring with calls from them every now and then. I didn't answer. Neither knew that while they pined for me I was growing more and more unattractive. As the baby grew, so did I. I stopped weighing myself at home. It was starting to depress me, and I didn't need anymore depressing after I had broken three hearts, including my own.

Then there came a point in the pregnancy when things started to change for me. I forgot being alone, because I wasn't. I was carrying someone with me all the time and she was a girl. When the doctor told me she was a girl, something clicked in my head. I stopped being sad. There was a person in me and I had to bring her into this world goddamit. I didn't care who the father was because she was all mine. The father only mattered in one respect; the name.

If she was Punk's, her name was going to be Marceline. If she was Bryan's, her name was going to be Elizabeth. Other than that, they started to feel like sperm donors. I was so busy making the spare room a nursery, gathering my favorite books from childhood and buying cute baby outfits.

I was busy at work too. A friend of mine started her own day spa and hired me as a manager. I tried to tell her I was pregnant and couldn't take the job. She said that was nonsense and I could have a water birth in the spa if I wanted. I laughed. The spa staff threw me a shower in April and I couldn't have been happier. It was like having a family again. Everything was going far too well.

One night in late May, in the middle of a cheesecake craving, someone knocked on my door. I checked the peep hold, but it was too dark outside. I figured it was my landlord looking for Missy so I opened the door.

My heart all but stopped.

It was Punk. He looked down to my pregnant belly. Then we stared at each other.

"I came here to say I'm sorry." He said monotonely, handing me a box of chocolates while staring at my baby bump again. "Looks like I should have brought more chocolate, because I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"How are you?" He said slowly.

"I'm amazing. I'm going to have a daughter this time next month."

"Am I…?"

"You might be. Odds are fifty-fifty. … You wanna take a seat?"

"No." He blurted. "You should take a seat. What are you doing answering doors?"

I grimaced at him. This was why I didn't want them around. I knew they'd be silly protective. Punk walked me over to the couch and helped me sit. It was way too much. It was ridiculous.

"You know, I've been doing fine witho-" I said, but I was cut off by the amazing feeling I got as he rubbed my foot. Maybe he could stay for a while. "How are you and Bryan getting along?" I asked. I was irresistibly curious.

"We've been tolerating each other. We commiserated a bit the other day."

"About?"

"Losing you." He gave me a longing look.

"You two haven't lost me. I'm just on hiatus. Baby needs me." I said, patting my belly. 

"He thinks you hate him. I told him, you most likely hate me."

"No, I don't hate anyone. I'm just very, very busy getting ready for baby. Want to see my nest?"

He smiled so sweetly I could taste it. "Sure," he said, putting down my feet. I led him to baby's room, which after the baby shower, was now fully stocked. He looked at the light green walls with the little mallard ducklings I had painted on them. He looked into baby's crib and at the photos hanging on baby's wall; all of them of ducks. He lightly touched baby's mobile of ducks and clouds and a sunshine.

"What's her name?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?" He asked, opening a drawer in baby's dresser.

"If she's yours, her name will be Marceline Evangeline Brooks."

"That's beautiful." He said, staring at me. His stare made me feel the same way it had before.

"If she's Bryan's then her name will be Elizabeth Margaret Danielson."

"Also, beautiful." He said, standing in front of me now. He took my hands in his. "Like I said before, I came here to apologize. I thought I had to because you were sulking out here, but you're not. You seem happier and more confident than ever. So, I'm not going to apologize."

I made a face.

"Hear me out. Brie, I did everything that I did because I loved you. I gave it my best shot and I failed. It was all I could ask of you. So I'm not sorry, because you're not sorry." He looked me straight in the eyes. I could tell everything he was saying was true. "We showed each other our hearts and came away better for it. So, no matter who the baby's biological father is, you and I both know that baby is Bryan's. Bryan will be your girl's dad, and that's that."

I could feel my eyes filling with tears of joy. He was right. I smiled.

"Are you trying to dodge responsibility Mr. Brooks?" I asked jokingly.

"Absolutely." He joked back. "Let me buy you dinner."

After Punk took me to dinner, I took him home. He had confidently planned on staying the night, so I let him. It was so nice to have a warm body in bed next to me again. I snuggled up to him all night. He didn't mind my restless tossing and turning, or my frequent trips to the bathroom. He was sweet and perfect.

While I was washing my hands after a bathroom trip, he walked in. He was pretty clearly half asleep. I smiled and said, "Hey, Punk, what's going on?"

He mumbled something, kissed me ever so softly, lip ring pressing right into the spot I remembered. It made my heart race.

"I need the potty," he mumbled, and I quickly scurried out of the bathroom. I heard him washing up moments later. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my chest. He took a deep breath, taking in my scent. Then he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I miss you, Brie."

"I'm right here, Punk." I said, eyes filling with tears again.

"No," he sighed, hugging me tightly. "This is Bryan's Brie. My Brie was different. My Brie loved me. I don't think she was ever real."

We were quiet for a long time, tears running down my face.

"Punk?" I asked in the silence.

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And there it was. There was the problem that had been bothering me all along. I had never admitted to Punk that I loved him. I had told him I had feelings for him, but I never said love. But it was true. I loved Punk and staring blankly into the dark I decided that was okay. It was alright for me to love both Punk and Bryan. They were so different, but I loved them both. I had memories of each of them where I had basked in the glow of their love. I found myself looking on all of those memories and not finding a single one that trumped another; except maybe today, in the nursery when Punk gave me to Bryan.

It was true. Bryan was what I needed. Bryan kept me calm, let me cry on his shoulder and went to great lengths to care for me. He would do the same for the baby. Sure, Punk had done all of that too, but his motivation was pretty clear. While Punk loved me, there was someone he loved more, and that was himself. Punk needed too much time, too much work. I loved him, yes. But that wasn't enough. Sometimes love can't keep you together. Sometimes a man has to give more than love, he has to give himself.

That was what Punk understood in the nursery, and what I understood now. Punk wasn't ready to give himself to someone, let alone two someones. I hugged my preggo belly and smiled. 'Your name is Elizabeth, and your daddy Bryan is gonna love you so much.' I fell asleep like that; Punk's arms around me, my arms around Elizabeth.

Punk left in the morning, kissing my cheek, promising not to tell Bryan. Now all there was to do was get Bryan to Portland… And make sure he didn't have a heart attack.

Two weeks later he was knocking on my door. I had tried to wear heels and a dress, but it was too much. I opted for slippers and yoga pants. I gripped the handle of the door and took a deep breath. The last time I saw him was the worst day of my life, and probably his. I couldn't imagine why he had agreed to come to Portland, but he was here.

'Stop stalling,' I told myself. I slowly opened the door and there he was. I wanted to kiss him a hundred times. He saw my face and then his eyes dropped to my baby bump. It was pretty much a replay of Punk's reaction. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

"Wait, before you say anything, I should have told you, but this is not something you tell someone over the phone."

"No, you made the right call. You look pretty far along. When is it due? Is it a boy or girl?" 

"She's due in a week." I said. He smiled brightly, dropping his bag and throwing his arms around me, kissing my cheek and temple over and over. I missed him so much. His scent washed over me and I felt like I was home. "Her name is Elizabeth."

"I don't care. I'm just so happy you don't hate me. I'm so happy you're having a baby."

"Wait you are?" I had pictured him showing up over and over in my mind and this was never his reaction. Never.

"Yeah, if we didn't start now, when were we going to?" His smile was becoming infectious. My heart was soaring. He wanted to be with me. After everything, after the loneliness and betrayal, he still wanted to be with me.

"You know," I started feeling the shadow of a cloud covering our sunshine, "she could be Punk's."

"I don't care. If she's half you then she'll be an angel."

"Oh, Bryan," I grumbled with a smile on my face, messing up his hair. He was too fucking nice.

Bryan stayed until the baby came. She was right on time June, 19 2011. My mom was actually happy. Probably the happiest I had ever seen her. She met (and adored) Bryan, became a grandma and had her divorce from my stepdad finalized; all of this within an hour. She was the first to hold Elizabeth, then Bryan and then me and then Punk. It was the right thing to do. The baby was potentially his, and he had a right to be there. Even if she wasn't his, he was still going to be her godfather and Bryan's sister was to be the godmother.

I laid in the hospital bed exhausted, Bryan sleeping next to me and my mom had gone home for the night, but not before kissing me goodbye. I looked over to where Punk bounced baby Lizzy in his arms quoting The Godfather, and I didn't want any of it to end. It was the best day of my life.

I started to drift off anyway, only to hear Punk say;

"So, when do I get to meet Bryan's sister?"

I smiled and fell asleep all cuddled up to Bryan.

A/N: Stick around for bonus chapters. Love you guys. Thanks for reading.


	10. Teenage Dream

I do not own the WWE universe. Here is one of THREE bonus chapters! Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for all the reviews. They keep me going. :D

**CHAPTER NINE:** TEENAGE DREAM

August 2, 2011

Lexington, Kentucky

"How's my wife?" Bryan asked as he came into our hotel room. It was late and I was tired, but I got up and hugged him. I had to when he smiled like that and called me his wife. I smiled back as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Your wife is sleepy," I said, kissing the side of his face. He let me go and guided his hands down my arms to my own hands. He held my left hand gingerly, both of us looking at the sparkling ring on my finger. We married after the Vegas show in a small ceremony. He bought me the ring and wedding band after. Baby Lizzy was there through the whole thing and now she was sleeping in the living room area of our hotel room.

"How has Lizzy been?" He said.

"She's finally sleeping." I said, hugging him again, inhaling his scent. "Woah, baby, you need a shower." I giggled.

"Maybe a bath? Maybe for both of us?"

"That sounds so nice." I sighed, following him to the bathroom.

Bryan turned on the water and I started slipping off my shorts. He looked over. "No, let me." He walked over and pulled my shorts over the swell of my backside and down my legs. Then he pulled off my tank top, taking time to admire my breasts. They had gotten bigger since I had Elizabeth, and Bryan had noticed.

After taking his time undressing me, he helped me into the whirlpool tub and undressed himself. The hot water swirled around us as we washed each other and cuddled up. I could tell Bryan was getting hard, and I was could feel myself getting wet. It had been a while since our naked bodies had touched and nearly eight months. I was still recovering, and I wasn't the best at resisting temptation, so we stayed clothed around each other.

Just being next to him when he was naked was enough to start turning me on. I wanted to look at him. I wanted to look at his body. I turned my face only to have his lips crash into mine. I tasted him and I couldn't wait anymore. I climbed onto his lap and then straddled him.

"Are you ready, Brie? Will you be okay? I want you so bad."

"Yes, I'll be fine. I want you too, baby." I said. Just then his tip grazed my clit. I moaned, and he growled in response, grabbing a handful of my hair. My heart was pounding, and my vagina aching for him. It had been a long time since I felt that way, and it was a feeling I liked having again. I enjoyed wanting Bryan. It made sex with him insanely satisfying.

"I wished so bad that I could have fucked you on our wedding night," he growled into my mouth as he reached down into the water.

"I guess now will have to do," I sighed as he rubbed my clit. I let my head fall to his shoulder as he rubbed my back with his other hand. I missed his touch so much. I moaned and gasped, sighing his name now and then. I wrapped my arms around his neck when I could feel I was getting close.

"Oh, Bryan, I'm getting close. … Oh, baby," I said as I was completely lost in the feeling. It was the first orgasm I had since… I didn't remember.

Soon enough Bryan was slipping inside me, filling in my pulsing walls. It felt like pure pleasure.

"God, Brie, I missed you. You feel so fucking good." He said, thrusting into me, holding my head to his, kissing me. His thrust were swift and deep, ellicting feelings from me that no one had since the last time we had come together. It was nice, but I kept slipping, my knees sliding around the bottom of the tub. "Okay, enough of this." He said abruptly.

"What?" I asked, flushed and confused as he pushed me off of him. I watched him as he grabbed two towels.

"Come here." He commanded. I got out of the tub reluctantly. Was it really over? Then Bryan laid one of the folded towels on the tile and told me, "Sit."

I sat on the towel and waited. "Lay back." He commanded. I did and he knelt next to me, laying the other towel under my head. Then he laid down over me and slid inside me again. This time there was more leverage, my legs could open wider, he could thrust harder. He had just wanted to fuck me properly. My wounded ego was forgotten in time as I came again. He pulled out and let me ride out the pleasure. I moaned when he slid out, but my pleasure still peaked.

"It's okay baby," he assured me, holding my face, planting soft kisses on my lips. "It's not over yet."

It went on like that for an hour, maybe two. I lost count of my orgasms. All I knew was that Bryan loved me and I loved him back just as much. Later we laid on the bed exhausted, basking in each others love.

"Hey, Bryan, guess what."

"What?" He asked.

"We are officially married. We had sex, as a married couple."

"Yeah, I guess we are. And we're going to have more sex tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow," I said pointing at the clock.

"Then I guess we're having more sex today," he said, rolling on top of me, and we were at it again.

I giggled and kissed him over and over again. I was the happiest girl on earth.

A/N: So I lied. That was the last chapter of plot. And YES I'm writing another fic about Punk, so rejoice *rejoicing*. The next two chapters are mini-fics about Brie and Punk, so look for new posts soon. :D


	11. Californication

I wrote this while I was hammered. Enjoy it, you fucks. I also labeled the last chapter wrong. It's chapter 10, not chapter 9. Do y'all care? I don't care.

I hope you guys are listening to the songs I've picked for the chapters. I write the chapter to the song I pick for it. So Californication sets the whole tone (and Losing My Religion). You should listen to it if you never have.

What if Brie had chosen Punk? Here's the answer. (Also, no baby Lizzy in this version.)

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: **CALIFORNICATION

Malibu, California

Summer 2011

The car sped over the smooth freeway pavement as we headed to our private beach house on our private beach. Punk had promised to take me to California this summer so he rented a primo beach house in Malibu for us. California was the only state in America I hadn't been to yet. Punk thought that was funny since it was just south of Portland, but I just hadn't ever made the time.

He drove the rented muscle car like a pro. I sat next to him, wishing I could play in the wilderness we were driving through. I leaned against his shoulder and he smiled.

"How you doing, baby doll?" He asked, looking down at me through his sunglasses.

"I'm fine. … Actually can we stop the car for a minute? I want to pick flowers."

He kissed me on the top of my head and we pulled over to the side of the road. I nearly jumped out of the car, running through the orange flowers on the grassy roadside. The tall grass tickled my knees and the setting sun beat down on my exposed shoulders. I started picking the tender flowers, making a bouquet in my fist and Punk watched as he stretched his legs. In fact, he watched me, but it wasn't like he used to. I didn't feel like a bunny anymore. I was his; there was no need to hunt me. He looked at me in sweet, loving ways now. I started to feel myself missing that bunny feeling. Maybe I'd provoke it later, just for fun.

I jogged to another big patch of the orange flowers and finished my bouquet. I smiled at it and took in its scent. When I looked up, Punk was in front of me.

"This is something you did as a girl, isn't it?"

"Yes," I confessed. "My parents used to indulge me; spoil me."

"You deserve spoiling. I'll spoil you until the end of the earth." He said, tipping back my sun hat and going in for a kiss. He kissed me softly and I kissed him back. Our lips clung and parted over and over, my hand clutching the flowers. "Let's go, girly." He eventually whispered.

We got back in the car and drove through the night to Malibu.

Punk woke me by closing the trunk of the car. I woke up in a bit of a panic. 'Where am I? Oh yeah,' I thought. Punk opened my door and smiled at me.

"C'mon baby, we're here." Punk said, unbuckling me, taking me in his arms and carrying me inside. He put me on the oversized bed in the oversized bedroom. I rolled and saw my bags were already in the closet. He was spoiling me. I didn't understand why he treated me so well when he knew I was still in love with Bryan. Maybe he was trying to win my love by being the most courteous, amazing guy he could be. But it wouldn't work. I liked him because he didn't take shit, he was loud and rude, he was opinionated, and he was strong headed. He was changing for me, and I had to tell him to stop before it was too late.

"Punk," I said into the darkness, knowing he was still there. "Don't change for me. Don't ruin yourself to make me happy. That would just make me sad."

"I haven't changed. This is just a side of me you never knew before." He was lying on the bed with me. I rolled and looked into his beautiful eyes. He reached out and stroked my face. "How do you like California so far?"

"It's beautiful." I said, sleepily.

"Wait until tomorrow morning, Brie. Then you'll really know how beautiful it is." He said, taking me in his sculpted arms and pulling me to his chest.

We fell asleep like that and I woke up to an empty bed. I would have worried if I hadn't heard the treadmill in the next room. I wiggled over to Punk's spot on the bed and cuddled the sheets. I really, really liked the way he smelled. I also thought about what he said last night. I thought about the other side of Punk. It was true and I had seen it before. He had taken great care that first time we slept together; the way he undressed me said it all. It was something I could definitely get used to, but what about Punk? Would the rest of him survive this sort of relationship? It worried me deeply.

I got up and took off my sundress from yesterday, changing into my bathing suit. I couldn't wait to tan.

I opened the curtains of the bedroom. It was like the bedroom in my apartment, the whole wall was made of windows. The sun flooded in. It covered everything. It had to be at least noon. After my eyes adjusted I could see our beach view just past our infinity pool. It was incredible. I slid open the door and stepped onto the light blue tiles surrounding the pool too excited to remember what I was doing. I walked to the edge of the pool and dipped my feet into the cool water. It felt good after a night in an itchy dress. I slid my whole body into the pool, letting the sparkling water clean the dust of yesterday off my body.

I came up out of the water and walked to a lounge chair set out next to a pile of towels. I grabbed one and dabbed my face. Then I laid out in the chair, letting the sun's rays warm me back up. Then I realized the treadmill sound had stopped.

"Jesus, could you be more distracting?" Punk asked from a sliding door across the pool from me. The whole room he was in had tinted windows. I hadn't seen him, but this was a perfect opportunity.

"What?" I asked, sitting up, looking at his flushed face.

"You are distracting me." He said simply. I smiled at him.

"What's so distracting about me?" I asked, leaning forward, showing him all of my cleavage. I was waiting for that look. The look he used to give me when he wanted me so bad. 'C'mon, Punk. You're not getting any until I see it.'

"Get in here." He demanded. The look he was giving me was close, but not quite there. I'd have to tease him some more.

"I like it out here." I responded, sitting back

He scowled and grumbled, "Fine." Then went back inside. I went back to the bedroom for a minute to get my suntan oil and then went back out. I could hear the treadmill going again.

I sat down and started rubbing the tanning oil on my legs. I smiled to myself thinking about his reaction. I rubbed the oil all over the exposed parts of my body, waiting for Punk's next move. Then I decided I didn't want tan lines and the company that rented us the beach house said the property was private, so I took off my top and started oiling up. I could feel his eyes on me as the treadmill slowed down. Then it stopped, but Punk was no where to be seen. Then I felt his breath on my neck.

"You are gonna get skin cancer like that. Let me take you inside." His hands snaked down my shoulders to my breasts and then up to my neck. Not squeezing, just hovering; as if he was saying 'I can hurt you, but I won't. At least, not yet.' That was the predatory Punk I knew. The one that made me wet. "C'mon."

I got up and Punk stayed at my back. I wanted to see his face so bad. I wanted to see that look in his eyes, but he wouldn't let me. He walked me inside, arms wrapped around my neck and waist. Then he threw me on the bed. I looked up at him from between my splayed legs. His eyes wild, his hair a mess, his torso covered in sweat. He licked his lips and there was the look I loved. I smirked at him, mission accomplished.

He pushed down on the bed and laid on top of me. "What's so funny?" He growled.

"You're in the palm of my hand Punk," I snarked.

He reacted by pulling off my bikini bottom and skimming his hand over my pussy. I shivered. "No, you're in the palm of _my_ hand, Brie." Then he shoved his fingers inside me. I gasped.

"Oh, Punk," I said, pulling at his hair as he pumped his fingers inside of me. He kissed me and continued making me feel incredible. I was right on the edge when he pulled his fingers out. "No! Please, Punk." I whined, but it was too late. He smiled down at me evilly. He had done that on purpose. I wanted to slap that smile off his face, but then I realized; this is Punk. Punk was a terrible tease. He dragged his teeth over my skin again and again before biting down. He used to play with my nipples for what felt like hours before giving me any relief. He would give me oral until I was begging for his cock. He was about the build up. 'Let him do his thing,' I told myself, 'let go of control.'

"Sorry, babe. What was that?" He said, still smirking.

"Nothing. I'm all yours. Do what you want." I said plainly.

"Really?" He said, breaking the mood for a moment.

"Yes. Today, I am your plaything." I said, feeling a deep sensation of trust run through me and I felt a strong sense of calm. Seeing the expression on his face change again excited me. It didn't scare me, though I would have categorized that smile as 'evil'.

This was going to be an adventure.

A/N: I am too fucked up. Going to bed.


	12. Californication Pt 2

Hey, y'all! This is the last chapter! It's a pervert's dream. Enjoy! Also, don't forget I have another fic coming soon (probably tomorrow). It's another Punk fic, and while Brie and Bryan will be in it; it's not about them. It's all Punk, all day. ;)

CHAPTER TWELVE: CALIFORNICATION Pt. 2

Malibu, California

Summer 2011

It had been at least thirty minutes. The album we were listening to was at least half way over and nothing had happened. Punk sat in a chair across from the bed, sipping a Pepsi, while I sat on the bed naked. All he was doing was watching me and sipping that Pepsi. I moved to get off the bed.

"No, stay." He snapped.

"What's happening, Punk?" I said, more than mildly annoyed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Stay on the bed."

My heart started racing. I wasn't sure what was happening, but the tension in the room was getting thicker. I could feel his eyes on me like a thousand hands, five thousand fingers. It was incredibly intense. I looked at him with a totally blank expression, wondering if I should be scared. 'Punk has always scared you a little bit,' I told myself. It was true. It was the good kind of scary too, like the top of the roller coaster, or the first seconds after you step off the high dive. The adrenaline was insane. And looking at him now, I could tell he was getting high on the fear, but it wasn't the fear directly. He was high on the power he had over me. The power I was relinquishing to him willingly and unwillingly.

"Lay back," he said, in a low voice I barely recognized. I did. "Touch yourself."

I froze. I was so self conscious in that moment I didn't even breathe. "What?" Maybe I had heard him wrong.

"You heard me."

I reached down tentatively and started touching myself.

"No. Do it like you're alone." He said in that voice again. I sat up swiftly and gave him a dirty look. He sharpened his eyes and set his jaw.

"I'm trying! Okay!"

"Lay back," he said, biting the words. My heart took off again. "And do what I told you."

I laid back and took a deep breath. 'You agreed to this,' I told myself. 'Just pretend he's not here and do your thing.' I smiled at that, and I thanked God he couldn't see my face like this.

After I closed my eyes it was really easy to pretend he wasn't there, but that didn't mean I wasn't thinking about him. It was so easy to fantasize about Punk. I had never imagined him doing something and then thought, 'no, he wouldn't do that.'

"What are you thinking about?" He sounded closer now.

"I'm thinking about you." I opened my eyes. Punk was standing at the end of the bed shirtless, arms crossed over his inked chest, smiling at me. He knelt on the bed and ran a hand up my leg to my thigh. I was a little bit scared. We had talked about what was okay and what wasn't okay. Gentle biting, a little choking, and rough sex were all on the approved list. So I tried to relax, guessing that the adrenaline high was going to add so much to the experience.

"Thinking about me?" He said, putting his fingers at my opening, finding it slick. "I'm flattered." Then he lowered his face to my center, and just when I was expecting pleasure he bit down on my thigh and sucked. I gasped as the sensation found its way to my vagina. It was like Punk could do anything to me in that moment and it would make me wet. I finally understood why women liked this, and why men liked doing it.

He moved up my thigh, getting closer, then bit down again. I grabbed at his hair, feeling sensations I'd never felt before. I looked down at him and he smiled up at me. It wasn't the evil smile either. It was the 'I hope you're enjoying this' smile. I smiled back. Then he dipped his head into my core and started giving my clit long hard licks. I almost couldn't stand it. When he slid his fingers inside of me I came. I wanted him so bad, but I knew he wasn't done teasing me.

"All fours."

I didn't even hesitate. He started rubbing my ass like he was going to spank me. We hadn't talked about spanking, but I was willing to try anything now. He pulled his hand back, and I anticipated the smack, but it never came. It was a tease. I moaned in frustration. He laughed, and then gave me a hard smack. I gasped. I was in the palm of his hand and he knew it.

He spanked me a few more times. Nothing harder than that first one.

"You make the best noises." He whispered in my ear as ran his hands down my back. "You enjoying yourself?"

I nodded as he prodded my opening with his fingers again. I couldn't find my voice.

"Lay down," he commanded. I rolled over just in time to see him slip off his shorts. My heart was pounding in anticipation as he crawled over me. 'Predatory Punk,' I thought as he nuzzled his hips into mine, spreading my legs wider. Then he picked up one of my legs, putting it over his shoulder. He did the same with the other. He looked down at me, looked me in the eye and pushed himself inside of me.

I gasped and threw my head back. It felt amazing. I looked at his face. I could tell from his expression that he was enjoying it to. I loved seeing that look on his face.

He pulled my legs up higher against his body and thrust into me even deeper. "Oh, Punk," I sighed as he found his rhythm. He kept pace for a while, as I moaned and sighed underneath him, watching his inked hands grip my thighs while he bit his lip in concentration.

"You want it harder?" He huffed. I nodded. He smiled. "Of course you want it harder."

I grabbed handfuls of my own hair. I felt like I was going to explode. "Oh, God."

"That's right, baby." He said, reaching down to my clit. I gasped and squirmed as he rubbed me with his thumb. "Cum for me."

I had no problem obliging him. I came around his cock as he slowed down, keeping my pleasure going with each long thrust. Eventually it was over and I laid on the bed completely exhausted. He leaned over me, letting my legs fall to his sides, kissing me as I lay breathless. I grabbed his head and kissed him back. He was breathing as heavily as I was, but I knew it wasn't over yet. Then he said something that shocked the hell out of me.

"Are you mine yet?"

My heart beat hard with panic. What was I supposed to say? Was this part of the game? If it was part of the game the answer was easy. 'Is it such a hard question otherwise?' I asked myself. No, the answer was the same.

"Yes, I'm yours, Phil." I said, looking in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Good," he said, kissing me. "Good. All fours." He pulled out and I moaned in disappointment.

When he was done giving me my second round of spankings, I was dripping wet. He grabbed my thighs and dragged me backwards, to the edge of bed where his erection was waiting for me. He ran his hands along my sides, making me shiver.

"Oh, baby," he responded to my shiver. "I love doing this to you. Do you like it?" I could feel the smile in his voice.

"Of course, baby. … I love you." I said, wishing I had waited until I could have seen his face. But some things can't wait. His arms wrapped around my waist and turned me over, lying his top half on mine. Our faces were inches away. I looked in his eyes as he took my hands in his. The look on his face was almost pained. "Punk, I mean it. I love you." He furrowed his brow and his eyes sharpened. "I love you," I said almost inaudibly as the distance between our faces disappeared. His kiss felt like fire, like magic, like some sort of spell was breaking. He kissed me over and over and I kissed him back. His tongue invaded my mouth and I moaned as our tongues tasted each other. He held me tight and we kissed like that for what felt like forever.

Eventually he pushed inside of me again, this time fucking me with purpose. I wasn't just Brie anymore. I was the woman that loved him and he loved me too. We had never had sex as an expression of our love before and it was beautiful. I came over and over again saying 'I love you' every time, which only drove him more. Then I came twice back to back and he couldn't handle it. He spilled his hot seed inside me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, Brie. I've loved you since I met you, and I knew one day that you'd love me too."

"Well, I do. I love you." *kiss* "I love you" *kiss* "I love you."

A/N: FIN. I love you all.


End file.
